Lemon Tree
by Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: HermioneXXRonald one-shots.
1. Nightly

Hermione was curled in her bed, lying on her stomach and with a book propped open. She heard a small knock on the door to her room and replied come in. The door opened and clicked closed and she felt pressure build on the end of her bed. Smiling, she closed her book and turned on the bed and then he was upon her. He ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips against hers. Moaning she lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his jean clad waist.

"Hermione," He moaned and ground his pelvis against hers. Hermione arched into him and a smile graced her lips. This was a now monthly occurrence. He would come into her room late at night and make sweet passionate love to her. The next day they would act like nothing happened and continued on with their days.

She ran her fingernails down his bare chest and went to undo his jeans. With a flick of her wrist, his jeans were halfway down his legs and his erection was rubbing against her inner thigh. He pushed her nightdress up around her waist.

"Naughty girl," He whispered into her ear when he noticed she wasn't wearing panties. She breathed heavily and smiled up at him. He pushed his finger against her folds and she moaned audibly, clawing at his back. Burying his nose into her neck, he thrust in two fingers at once and proceeded in rubbing her in and out. Hermione called out his name and pushed her hips against his hand. Kicking off his pants, he hooked her ankles behind his neck and pressed a kiss to her clit. He parted her folds and thrust in his tongue, licking her like a dog. Hermione writhed and moaned, gripping the sheets tightly in her fists.

"Please," She whispered and he looked up at her with a smirk. He readjusted himself and plunged deep inside her. Her ankles tightened around his neck and she breathed heavily as she felt herself stretching to fit around his large penis. "Oh… move," she ordered he started to thrust, steadily gaining speed and force. The bed beneath them creaked and groaned under the pressure and the headboard softly banged against the wall behind it.

"Hermione…. Hermione…"He chanted her named and thrust into her once more and they both called out their orgasms. She lay beneath his body, breathing heavily and she brought her legs back down to the bed. He lay down next to her and she curled up under his muscular arm.

"I love you so much Hermione," He whispered as kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Ronald."


	2. Moving In

"See you later Harry," Hermione called out and closed the door to her small apartment. Going into her room, she quickly changed out of her simple white sun-dress and into her favorite Daisy Duke's and a tank-top. She pulled her magically straightened her into a bun and went back to living room. With a sigh at the mess, she changed the CD to one she made herself on iTunes and Supermassive Black Hole by Muse blared from the speakers. She set to work clearing off the table of potato chips and dip and mini sandwiches. She set them on the kitchen counter and stared brushing the crumbs off the couch and into a dustpan. She threw that away and grabbed her wand, whisking a quick cleaning spell at the dip and wine stains on the carpet. She flicked her wand and the curtains closed and the shades shut. The chorus of the song came on and she set her wand down. Moving around the table, she danced and gyrated in the air. She ran her fingers through her hair and the bun fell out. Her hair tumbled down to her shoulders and the straightening spell wore off.

"Bloody hell," Hermione spun around and there was Ron, late as usual. Putting her hands on her hips, Hermione glared at the tall, muscular red-head.

"You missed my party. Harry and Ginny waited for you but they had to get home to their kids," Hermione said and a guilty look flashed across Ron's features.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I really am. I meant to get here as quick as I could, but I had so much paperwork and Lavender wouldn't leave me alone to get it done. I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to miss it. I tried to get here as soon as I could," Ron said regretfully as he walked behind her to turn the music down. Hermione's hands clenched down on her hips and her mouth drew into a thin line.

"Why is Lavender bothering you? Do I need to talk to her for you?" Hermione growled. Ron chuckled wrapped his arms around her waist and knocking her hands away. He placed open-mouthed butterfly kisses on her exposed shoulder and she sighed, leaning against his chest.

"You don't need to do anything. I'll get rid of her. You know she's just jealous that you have me and she doesn't," He rested his forehead against the back of her head. Hermione nodded slowly and smiled.

"You need to take sabbatical. The minister is working you to hard. I miss you," Hermione said as she turned around and placed her hands on the back of his neck. Ron kissed her softly and pulled away, smiling at her.

"I miss you too, Mione. I wish I could see you every day," Ron replied and kissed her neck, nipping and sucking her skin until she gave a contented sigh. Her hands tightened as he nibbled on her earlobe and she moaned, whispering the first thing that came to mind.

"Move in with me," Ron pulled away from her and held her arms, staring into her glazed eyes.

"What?" Hermione blinked and tried to move in closer but he kept her firmly at arm's length.

"Move in with me and we can see each other every day," Hermione said, flicking the buttons of his shirt open with each word. His grip slacked and she pulled his mouth crashing down onto hers. She raked her fingers down his chest and started to undo his belt. He wrenched himself away from her and backed up a few steps, breathing heavily.

"What?" He repeated and he collapsed onto the couch. "Hermione, you were the one that said we shouldn't move in with each other. You said it would cause complications," Ron said and Hermione moved in front of him.

"Ron I want you to move in with me. Complications won't be a problem. We'll work around them," Hermione said and Ron looked up at her with a skeptical look. He ran a hand through his shaggy red hair, a habit he picked up from Harry, and blew air through his mouth. He looked back up into Hermione's eyes and smiled.

"Yes, yes I will move in with you," He said and Hermione gave a little squeak and enveloped him in a hug, straddling his waist. Tangling her fingers in his gorgeous locks, she brought her lips down onto his and Ron gripped her thighs, pulling her farther down onto him. She brushed her fingers down his neck and pushed his shirt open and down his arms. He tugged at the hem of her tank and she broke away from him, pulling it off and clamping her mouth back down onto his in one swift movement. Ron pulled back sharply and Hermione stared at him confusedly. "Hermione, every time we get like this you pull away. I don't want to have to deal with this again. Are we doing this or are you going to send me home again like last time?" Hermione stared down at him.

"All those times I wasn't ready." She whispered and moved to a more comfortable position, causing Ron to hiss and grip her thighs tighter. She leaned forward again and his shoulder and slowly made her way up to his neck and nibbled lightly just below his ear. Ron gave a slight moan and he pulled her down and against his erection.

"Are you saying you're ready now?" Ron panted as his hips gave an involuntary buck when she latched onto neck again. She sucked slowly and pulled away, admiring her work. Placing both hands on either side of his face, she kissed him gently and nodded. "Then I think your first time should be somewhere other than on a couch." With that said he stood up and clasped her hand, guiding her into her room. Gently, he pushed onto the bed and then climbed on top of her, fitting herself comfortably in between her legs. He kissed her softly and reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Sliding that down her arms and casually dropping it on the floor, he kissed his way down her chest and placed a kiss on each nipple before taking one in his mouth and sucking. Hermione moaned and her back arched into him. He switched breasts and gave it the same treatment while unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them down her creamy legs along with her panties.

"Ron," She moaned and he kissed down her stomach, sucking and biting. Running a hand down her leg, he placed his hand behind her knee and pulled it up onto his shoulder. He moved back up and kissed her, rocking his hips against her. Hermione cried out and he pulled away and into a kneeling position. Hermione watched as he undid his belt and jeans and tugged and pulled until they were around his knees. Licking her lips, Hermione crawled over to him and pushed him back onto the bed. He looked surprised and moaned as he saw her lick her lips again, drawing her mouth closer and closer to his erect penis. With a quick wink, she covered the head with her lips and sucked, and at a torturously slow pace, moved down. She placed her small hands on his hips to keep him from bucking to hard and bobbed her head up and down, sucking and nipping here and there. Ron ran his fingers through her hair, guiding her to just the right pace, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh god…" He groaned. With a shudder, he exploded into her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could. Ron grunted and jerked his jeans and boxers off. Hermione lay back on the bed with her legs spread wide and Ron nestled himself between them, burrowing his face in her neck. "It's going to hurt," He whispered and felt Hermione nod. He placed a kiss on her lips and in one swift thrust, sheathed himself inside her and breaking her barrier. Hermione gripped the sheets and pressed her head back into the pillow, biting her lip until it bled. Ron whispered apologies into her ear and slowly pulled back out again. He pushed back in and Hermione whimpered a gasp. He thrust into her a bit harder and Hermione gasped in pleasure, clutching his arm.

"Ohh Ron…" Hermione moaned and Ron lost control. He put hands on either side of her head and thrust quickly into her, making the headboard hit the wall behind them repeatedly. Breathing heavily, Ron brought her leg back up to his shoulder and somehow managed to thrust farther into her. Ron must have hit something good because Hermione screamed, clawed his back, and hooked her other leg around his waist, pushing her heel into his bum. Ron moaned and kissed her swiftly before picking up his face and they soon were both moaning and breathing heavily. With a cry, Hermione hit her orgasm and bit down on the skin that connected his neck to his shoulder. Ron moaned and thrust into her a few more times before finally climaxing. Ron smiled down at her and removed himself, collapsing next to her.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered and pulled her to him. She smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too." She said and Ron pushed her back into the bed, kissing her deeply. Pulling back, he kissed her forward and threw his arm over her stomach, cushioning his head in the crook of her neck. Hermione pulled the sheets up and smiled at the snoring man in her arms. With a contented sigh, she too fell asleep.


	3. Showers

Ron leaned against the side of the elevator with a sigh. He rubbed his hand underneath his chin and then to the back on his neck, groaning slightly as he attempted to massage the sore, tightened muscles. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open with a ding. Ron stepped into his condo and dropped his bag on the floor, stretching his arms above his head. That's when he saw it. The broken glass on the floor with wine spilled next to it. He heard the shower running and sprinted to the bathroom. Hermione sat in the middle of shower, fully clothed, with the shower on full blast. Steam filled the room and Ron could feel sweat start to form on his back.

Hermione was rocking back and forth, ignoring the hot water hitting her, crying hard and furiously wiping at the tears forming in her eyes. She clutched onto the bit of broken glass in her hand, causing the skin near it to break and blood to blossom from her veins and drip down her hand, her arm, and off her elbow onto the clean white tile. She heard footsteps behind her but chose to ignore it; instead she stared at the chipped pink paint on her toenails. Hermione felt someone sit down next to her and an arm wrap around her shoulders. Her tears broke free and she rested her head on his shoulder. He pried the glass from her hand and cast a quick healing charm on her cut. Reaching behind them, Ron turned off the water and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Shh, it's ok. Hermione, it's going to be fine. Tell me what happened," Ron whispered and brushed some her damp hair from her eyes. Hermione bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through his ginger locks. She looked at his lips and then his eyes and tugged on his hair and brought him down into a warm kiss. Ron pulled away with a shocked look etched on his features. "Hermione, what happened? How did you get in my house?" Hermione didn't respond and pushed herself up to him, pressing her lips to his again. She moved her mouth slowly until finally Ron relaxed and kissed back. She moved and pressed up against him, swinging a leg over his waist and sat down on his thighs. Their lips broke apart as they caught their breath and Ron rubbed his hands down her back and onto her hips.

"Ron," Hermione whispered and he looked up at her. Tears were still gliding down her cheeks as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his collarbone, sliding her arms around his neck. He kissed the top of her head and brought her into a hug as she quaked and gasped as tears fell. Ron held her close to him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "Ron I need you," Hermione said as her tears slowly faded into dry gasps. "Ron…" Hermione said and pushed away from him. She looked into his eyes and he nodded.

"I'm here." He said. Hermione shifted off him and tugged him down onto the tile floor with her. Hermione reached behind him and gripped his hair, accidently turning the water on hot full blast. Ron hissed as the heat hit him and looked down at Hermione. She pulled him into a deep kiss and hooked one of her jean clad legs around his waist. He placed both hands on either side of her head and looked into her eyes. Ron dipped his head and kissed her softly on the lips, the nose, the forehead, and finally once more her perfect pink lips. His hips pushed against hers repeatedly as Hermione reached for the top of his plain white t-shirt. She tugged and he moved his arms as she pulled the sopping wet shirt over his head and onto the ground. "Hermione, please tell me what's wrong…" Ron panted as she worked the button and zipper on his jeans, all the while he was torturing her with slow hip movements.

"It doesn't matter… It never will," Hermione replied softly as a moan escaped her. She jerked his pants and frustrated, she grabbed her wand and magicked them off him. Ron moaned she rubbed her hand down his chest and onto the bulge growing between his legs. Ron bit his lips and untangled himself from her grip. "Ron what are you doing?"

Ron breathed heavily and reached toward his pants. Hermione growled and with a loud bang, Ron was chained to the glass wall. "You didn't think I'd let you get away did you?" Hermione said angrily as she slowly removed her jeans. She tore off her blouse and straddled his waist, grinding against him painfully. She pushed the hem of her panties down and slid them down her creamy legs. Ron stared at the patch of hair covering her womanhood. Hermione slid Ron's boxers down and left them around his ankles. She straddled his waist and slowly lowered herself onto his thick penis, sighing and moaning. "Oh Ronald…" she gasped and began to move up and down. Ron breathed heavily and his hips jerked but he was determined not to let in. Her movements quickly quickened and Ron felt like he was about to burst. Hermione slid up and down and up and down, moaning his name over and over. She stared into his eyes before roughly kissing him, biting his lower lip. She planted kisses and bites all up and down his neck while thoroughly pleasing herself with his manhood. _Ron breathed heavily and could feel it coming. He jerked his hips, matching her thrusts every time until finally…_

Ron sat up in his bed, sweaty and breathing hard. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to ignore the hardened shaft standing in between his legs.

"Ron, what's wrong?" He looked over at the very sleepy and very naked Hermione next to him. She smiled up at him and he threw a nervous grin back. "Whatever it was, it must have been good. I haven't seen you that tall since I said yes to you." Hermione said shyly. Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Love bites covered her neck and her breasts and Ron grinned. He kissed her slowly and passionately, running his fingers down her side. "Ron…" She moaned as his fingers dipped below her bellybutton. "Not now, Rose will be waking up sooOON OH!" Hermione cried as his fingers worked their way inside her.

"I think we have time, unless you supposed I use something else to get rid of this." Ron murmured in her ear and he finger fucked her. Hermione gasped and moaned, writhing below him. Ron moved on top of her and quickly replaced his fingers with his hardened length. He pushed deep inside her. Hermione gasped and cried as she clawed his back and bit his shoulder. With the bed squeaking and groaning beneath them, Ron and Hermione made fast and passionate love. Ron moved her legs to his waist and with a few quick and hard thrusts he had Hermione exploding beneath him. He collapsed on top of her, cushioning his head on her heaving breasts. "I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too…" Hermione replied as they laid there for the next hour. Hermione's alarm clock buzzed and she turned it off. "Sweetie I have to get up," Ron nodded and he pulled his now limp and coated penis out of her. Hermione kissed him and got up, got dressed, and went to attend to Rose.


	4. Insane

_The reception was beautiful. Everyone was dancing and congratulating the newlywed couple. Ron smiled lovingly down at his wife and planted a small kiss to her forehead. She smiled up at him and they swayed in time to the music. His hand moved rhythmically up the small of her back to her shoulders and then down to her back again. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips. She pushed up and they're lips moved slowly and lovingly. Ron pulled back, breathless and happy._

"_I love you so much," He whispered as the song ended. She smiled._

- - -

"_Oh oh roonn…" She breathed heavily as he pushed deep inside her and pulled out again. His breath was labored and he could tell she was close. He pumped himself inside her faster and harder, pleasing himself and her. She clawed at his back and clenched down on him, releasing the coiled spring that had been building in the pit of her stomach._

"_Oh god," She whispered as Ron collapsed on top of her. "I love you so much." Ron smiled, kissing her neck and pulling the covers around them, falling asleep on the top of her breasts._

- - -

_They walked slowly on the beach. They were talking… just talking, nothing else. The waves crashed against the rocks and the soaked sand. Ron stopped and pulled his beautiful wife into his arms. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and sighed. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms climbed up his back, resting on his shoulder blades. The waves grew taller and crashed, lapping at their barren feet. Ron rested his chin on the top of her head and watched the orange/red sun dip below the ocean. This was one of those moments that she would always cherish, wanting to remember for the rest of her days._

- - -

"_Ronald, I'm pregnant…" She said in a shaky voice. Ron stared at her in shock from his perch on the cream colored couch._

- - -

"_My beautiful baby. My beautiful little Rose." She said lovingly at the small baby in her arms. Ron came in the hospital recovery room and sat down next to his little daughter and his wife. He rubbed the top of Rose's head and breathed a sigh of relief that both his wife and his daughter survived the c-section. _

"_I love you so much, baby." Ron said to his wife and kissed the top of his baby Rose's head. His wife looked lovingly at the father and daughter moment._

"_Ronald, I would go crazy without you," She said and Ron smiled._

- - -

"_NO RONALD!" She screamed as she tried to get past the policemen. They held her back as she struggled. "LET ME GO! THAT'S MY HUSBAND IN THERE!" She screamed and kicked the man. He let her go and clutched at his knee in pain. She ran forward and a gunshot rang through the air. She stopped and a gagged on a sob as her husband's form slowly crumpled to the ground. "RONALD!" She fell to the ground, burrowing her eyes into her hands, furiously wiping away her tears. She crawled forward and cradled his dead form in her arms, crying and rocking back and forth. Shakingly, she gasped and closed his lifeless eyes. "No… no… no, no this can't happen…" She whispered and placed her forehead on his. She laid his body back down on the ground and stood up, turning to the policemen. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING? YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT IN THERE AND PRETECTED HIM! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR! YOU BASTARDS!" She shouted, beating her fists against the policemen's bodies as tears streamed down her face. _

- - -

_The ceremony was quiet. The pastor's voice rang through the cemetery. The Ron Weasley lay in his beautiful black coffin, perfectly preserved. The pastor closed his bible and stepped off the platform. Ron's wife stood up and with shaky steps stood next to his body and placed a simple white rose on his dead chest. She gripped her black pencil skirt in her hands as she stumbled back to her seat, collapsing into it and shaking with silent tears._

_The coffin was slowly lowered into the freshly dug grave._

- - -

_She stared down at her beautiful toddler baby in her bed. She couldn't handle how alike Rose and her husband's features were. She stared down at the knife in her hand with a grim look. She struck. Blade met skin and blood poured from her wrists. She stumbled around the mansion and finally collapsed on the dining room table. A scream rang through the mansion as her maid, Janet, found the dying mother lying there with blood still pouring from her wrists. Janet immediately called an ambulance._

- - -

"NO!" Hermione screamed, tearing at her hair. She thrashed around in her bed screaming bloody murder as the memories continued to flow in front of her eyes. Hermione's piercing scream filled the white room and bounced off the white walls and her white sheets and swirled around the night worker's heads, streaming through the halls. Doctor's quickly ran into the room, trying to grab at her hands and feet to lock them down with the braces. "AHH!!" Hermione screamed as she tried to claw at them to let her free. They finally locked her arms down and she continually thrashed and attempted to break free of her bonds. They left the room, closing the white door with the metal plaque in the center saying:

'Hermione Granger'

'Room 625'

'St Mungo's Insane Asylum for Witches and Wizards'


End file.
